The Looking Glass Wars Song Collection
by Aquaria Identity 07
Summary: Songs rewritten and sung by the LGW characters themselves, now available on 2 disk CDs! Requests are welcome! Song #7 - Hatter Madigan sings away to Elton John's Can You Feel The Love Tonight!
1. Redd Heart: Pokerface

**The Looking Glass Wars Song Collection**

**Song #1: Pokerface**

**Sung by Redd Heart ft. The Cat, Jack of Diamonds, King Arch and the Card soldiers as the background singers.**

**Background Singers: **Mum mum mum mah … (**x5**)

**Redd: **I wanna kill them like I did in the War, please.

Hold 'em and behead 'em, I deserve to be the Queen! (I love it!)

Gather a whole army; kill the King and Queen to start,

And when my niece is dead, I'll be the last remaining Heart!

Oh, ohoh, oh oh, ohhhhohoh,

I'll hit them hard, show them what I got.

Oh, ohoh, oh oh, ohhhhohoh,

I'll hit them hard, show them what I got.

Can't beat my, can't beat my, no they can't beat my

Pokerface!

**Background Singers: **She's evil like nobody.

**Redd: **Can't beat my, can't beat my, no they can't beat my

Pokerface!

**Background Singers: **She's evil like nobody.

**Redd: **P-p-p-pokerface, p-p-pokerface!

**Background singers: **Mum mum mum mah … (**x2**)

I wanna wear the crown, the Red Queen I will be.

A little beheading is fun when you're with me! (I love it!)

Don't be dumb to hide from me or even try to run,

'Cause I will find you with my Eye, so wouldn't that be fun, hun?

Oh, ohoh, oh oh, ohhhhohoh,

I'll hit them hard, show them what I got.

Oh, ohoh, oh oh, ohhhhohoh,

I'll hit them hard, show them what I got.

Can't beat my, can't beat my, no they can't beat my

Pokerface!

**Background Singers: **She's evil like nobody.

**Redd: **Can't beat my, can't beat my, no they can't beat my

Pokerface!

**Background Singers: **She's evil like nobody.

**Redd: **P-p-p-pokerface, p-p-pokerface!

**Background singers: **Mum mum mum mah … (**x2**)

I will kill them, no "I love thems",

Kiss or hug thems, I'm not bluffin',

Cards are shufflin'!

If you're lying, you'll be begging for your life and crying!

There's no one out there who can stop us,

I'll be the Queen of Wondertropolis,

No promises, promises,

Dealt this hand, see, I'm marvellous!

Can't beat my, can't beat my, no they can't beat my

Pokerface!

**Background Singers: **She's evil like nobody.

**Redd: **Can't beat my, can't beat my, no they can't beat my

Pokerface!

**Background Singers: **She's evil like nobody. (**x3**)

**Redd: **P-p-p-pokerface, p-p-pokerface!

**Background singers: **Mum mum mum mah … (**x3**)

**So, whaddaya think? :) It's random, I know, but I thought of this while listening to songs on the computer. Many of the songs reminded me of the LGW characters, Pokerface being an example. :D So, should I continue with this? If so, please tell (as well as point out some mistakes). :)**

**Next: A duet … by The Cat and Dodge Anders?!**

**Reviews and song requests are welcome! :)**

**Seeya! ;)**


	2. DA and TC: What Is This Feeling?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the songs that have or will appear in present/future chapters, but I do own some of the changed verses, bridges, choruses, etc.**

**The Looking Glass Wars Song Collection**

**Song #2: What Is This Feeling?**

**Sung by Dodge Anders and The Cat ft. General Doppelganger**

**Dodge: (**_spoken_**) **My dearest, beloved Queen of Wonderland.

**The Cat: **(_spoken) _Your Imperial Viciousness.

**Both: **There had been murders on that birthday

**The Cat: **But of course, we had succeeded.

**Dodge: **But of course, Father lost his life.

**Both: **For I know that's how you'd want me to respond

(_spoken_) But …

There have been some clashes,  
For you see, my rival is:

**Dodge: **Undeniably and extremely homicidal  
And altogether, he's quite possible to despise:

**The Cat: **Suicidal.

**Dodge: **What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

**The Cat: **I felt the moment I laid eyes on you;

**Dodge: **My pulse is rushing;

**The Cat: **My head is reeling;

**Dodge: **My face is flushing;

**Both: **What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

**Dodge: **For your fangs.

**The Cat: **Your looks.

**Dodge: **Your purring.

**Both: **Let's just say – I loathe it all  
E'vry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple, utter loathing.

With them, no exhilaration,  
But with you, it's detestation!  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast,  
As long as I live, it will last,  
And I will be loathing

Loathing you  
My whole life long!

**General Doppelganger: **Dear Dodge Anders, revenge isn't good.  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

**General Doppel:** He's a terror!  
**General Ganger: **Hope you won't start!  
**General Doppel: **We don't mean to show a bias –  
**General Ganger: **- The Cat will kill you if you're off guard!

**Dodge: **Well, Redd sent these things to try us!

**General Doppel: **Poor Dodge Anders, anger inside –  
**General Ganger: **- at someone who's strong and with nine lives.  
**General Doppel: **We just want to tell you:  
**General Ganger: **We're all on your side!

**Generals Doppel and Ganger: **We share your;

**Both (Dodge and The Cat): **What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!  
My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling,  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Yes.  
Ahhh.

**Generals Doppel and Ganger: **Loathing, unadulterated loathing,  
For his fangs, his looks, his purring.  
Let's just say – we loathe it all, e'vry little trait however small  
Makes our very flesh begin to crawl  
AHHH!

**All: **Loathing!

**Generals Doppel and Ganger: **Loathing.

**Both (Dodge and The Cat): **With them, no exhilaration,

**Generals Doppel and Ganger: **Loathing.

**Both (Dodge and The Cat): **But with you, it's detestation!

**Generals Doppel and Ganger: **Loathing.

**Both (Dodge and The Cat): **It's so pure, so strong!

**Generals Doppel and Ganger: S**o strong!

**Both (Dodge and The Cat): **Though I do admit it came on fast,  
As long as I live, it will last,  
And I will be

**Generals Doppel and Ganger (**_background)_**: **Loathing …

**Both (Dodge and The Cat): **Loathing for forever

**Generals Doppel and Ganger (**_background)_**: **Loathing …

**Both (Dodge and The Cat): **Loathing, truly deeply loathing you,  
Loathing you,  
My whole life long!

**Generals Doppel and Ganger: **Loathing, unadulterated loathing.

**The Cat: **Meow!

**Dodge: **DIE!

**I think I ruined the song for life. 3 But it was fun. Apologies to Stephen Schwartz, who wrote all the Wicked lyrics. :) Thanks to JaneVolturi96 and xo-music-of-the-night-ox for requesting this as a Cat/Dodge song. :D I added General Doppelganger as a kind of reference to when they tried to console Dodge when his father was killed.**

**Next: The Pussycat Dolls' When I Grow Up, sung by Alyss! :3**

**Reviews and song requests are welcome! :)**

**Seeya! ;)**


	3. Alyss Heart: When I Grow Up

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the songs that have or will appear in present/future chapters, but I do own some of the changed verses, bridges, choruses, etc.**

**The Looking Glass Wars Song Collection**

**Song #3 – When I Grow Up**

**Sung by Alyss Heart**

**Alyss:  
V.1:**

They call me simple  
Don't believe the things I say.  
I'm to be seen, don't make a sound  
Unless they call my name.

They call me simple  
Don't believe the things I say.  
I'm to be seen, don't make a sound  
Unless they call my name.

I've told them my confessions  
All I did was make a bad impression.  
Now I promise myself I'll do anything  
Anything at all to make them believe me.

**Bridge:**

They have been complaining  
They don't know my name is famous.  
I'll go ahead, and say what I wanna say.

They don't wanna know the real Alyss  
Want them to know I am a princess.  
Then they are going to see, that one day

**Chorus:**

When I grow up,  
I'm gonna be the Queen  
I'm gonna be the star  
Gonna be a sensation!

When I grow up,  
Gonna return to my world  
End Redd's wrath  
With my imagination!

When I grow up,  
I'll be me  
Gonna be seen  
You know what I mean!

When I grow up,  
Fresh and clean  
Number one queen  
When I step out on the scene!

Be careful what you wish for  
Coz you just might get it!  
You just might get it!  
You just might get it!

Be careful what you wish for  
Coz you just might get it!  
You just might get it!  
You just might get it!

**V.2:**

They're always telling me I'm silly  
Don't wanna hear the real life-story.  
No matter what they say, I'm still a Heart  
If they won't listen, I'll take my story far.

**Bridge:**

They have been complaining  
They don't know my name is famous.  
I'll go ahead, and say what I wanna say.

They don't wanna know the real Alyss  
Want them to know I am a princess.  
Then they are going to see, that one day

**Chorus:**

When I grow up,  
I'm gonna be the Queen  
I'm gonna be the star  
Gonna be a sensation!

When I grow up,  
Gonna return to my world  
End Redd's wrath  
With my imagination!

When I grow up,  
I'll be me  
Gonna be seen  
You know what I mean!

When I grow up,  
Fresh and clean  
Number one queen  
When I step out on the scene!

Be careful what you wish for  
Coz you just might get it!  
You just might get it!  
You just might get it!

Be careful what you wish for  
Coz you just might get it!  
You just might get it!  
You just might get it!

**V.3:**

I know they're staring at me  
"Something's strange about her".  
My story's true, not lying to you,  
It gets better and better.

You can write about me,  
Wonderland's a topic.  
I know you believe me, believe me,  
Finally, they'll get it, oh!

**Chorus:**

When I grow up,  
I'm gonna be the Queen  
I'm gonna be the star  
Gonna be a sensation!

When I grow up,  
Gonna return to my world  
End Redd's wrath  
With my imagination!

When I grow up,  
I'll be me  
Gonna be seen  
You know what I mean!

When I grow up,  
Fresh and clean  
Number one queen  
When I step out on the scene!

Be careful what you wish for  
Coz you just might get it!  
You just might get it!  
You just might get it!

Be careful what you wish for  
Coz you just might get it!  
You just might get it!  
You just might get it!

**(Repeat chorus)**

**

* * *

**

**My. Flipping. Word. This is only the third song, but it was the hardest to rewrite, I kid you not. :o I'd say this is song is set around the time when Alyss tells Reverend Charles Dodgeson aka Lewis Carroll about who she really is and, with his help, everyone will finally believe her.  
**

**Next:**** Everyone knows Redd is a Killer Queen, but let's hear it from Bibwit Harte, singing Killer Queen! X3**

**Reviews and requests are welcome! :3**

**Seeya! ;)  
**


	4. Bibwit Harte: Killer Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that have or will appear in present/future chapters, but I do own some of the changed verses, bridges, choruses, etc.**

**The Looking Glass Wars Song Collection**

**Song #4 – Killer Queen**

**Sung by Bibwit Harte**

**Bibwit:  
V.1:**

She keeps the Heart Crystal  
Behind her self-portrait.  
"Off with their heads!" she screams,  
It is a terrible fate.  
A well-trained card army,  
No peace and no harmony.  
At anytime, an invitation  
You can't decline.

**Bridge:**

Bloodshed and punishments,  
What she wants, she will get,  
Definitely not nice.

**Chorus:**

She's a Killer Queen,  
Glass Eyes, you're not free.  
Whipsnake grenades, you'll be seen.  
Guaranteed to end your life  
Anytime.

Defiance comes with a price,  
No more chances, her delight.  
You want to die?

**V.2:**

To avoid complications,  
Sent victims mining on mountains.  
In conversation,  
She spoke of pure devastation.  
Met with bows, fear, they hide,  
Are they really on her side?  
Then again, you'll have to be  
If you're that way inclined.

**Bridge:**

Evil came naturally as a princess,  
For family, she couldn't care less,  
Ruthless, her heart cold as ice.

**Chorus:**

She's a Killer Queen,  
Glass Eyes, you're not free.  
Whipsnake grenades, you'll be seen.  
Guaranteed to end your life  
Anytime.

Defiance comes with a price,  
No more chances, her delight.  
You want to die?

**V.3:**

Drop of her hand, there's many killings, and  
Frightful than The Cat.  
Never momentarily out of action,  
Never temporarily out of gas,  
To absolutely drive you wild,  
She's all out to get you.

**Chorus:**

She's a Killer Queen,  
Glass Eyes, you're not free.  
Whipsnake grenades, you'll be seen.  
Guaranteed to end your life  
Anytime.

Defiance comes with a price,  
No more chances, her delight.  
You want to die?

Defiance comes with a price,  
No more chances, her delight.  
You want to die?  
Don't want to die.

* * *

**I feel like such a heel for not updating this for a while, but school started two weeks ago and I've been ultra-busy. Forgive me. :) Anyway, thanks for the reviews and suggestions so far. This song takes place while Redd is queen of Wondertropolis, and as you can see, Bibwit describes the pure hell under her rule.**

**Next: It's time for a little girl power! Homburg Molly sings Britney Spears's Piece of Me! XD**

**Requests and suggestions are welcome! :3**

**Seeya! ;)**


	5. Homburg Molly: Piece of Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that have or will appear in present/future chapters, but I do own some of the changed verses, bridges, choruses, etc.**

**The Looking Glass Wars Song Collection**

**Song #5 – Piece of Me**

**Sung by Homburg Molly**

**Homburg Molly:**

**V.1  
**

I'm Miss Homburg Molly, though not yet seventeen  
Don't matter – I live to serve my Queen:  
If there's trouble, I step on the scene.  
Redd's still on the loose, but I got some news for the enemy:  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me.

I'm Miss Rebellious Halfer,  
If it's not one thing, it's another,  
Still, I can't see the harm  
In having civilian mothers.  
I'm not a kid anymore,  
I am an exceptional fighter,  
You want a piece of me?

**Chorus:**

I'm Mrs Lifestyles of the Bold and Courageous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs Oh Issa that Molly's fearless  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs Watch out people, better listen  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs She's grown up now, not a kid  
(You want a piece of me?)

**V.2:**

I'm Mrs "You want a piece of me?"  
Trying to shake me up?  
Well, get in line 'cause I'm coming for you,  
I'm gonna get **rough.**  
So now get ready for some havoc,  
Gonna settle the score,  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mrs Most likely to get aggressive even with just anybody  
Who treat me like a baby, no, for real,  
I'm not a kiddy.  
They think I'm too young to be a Milliner,  
I mean, please!  
Do you want a piece of me?

**Chorus:**

I'm Mrs Lifestyles of the Bold and Courageous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs Oh Issa that Molly's fearless  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs Watch out people, better listen  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs She's grown up now, not a kid  
(You want a piece of me?)

**V.3:**

I'm Miss Homburg Molly, though not yet seventeen  
Don't matter – I live to serve my Queen:  
If there's trouble, I step on the scene.  
Redd's still on the loose, but I got some news for the enemy:  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece, piece of me.

You want a piece of me?

**Chorus:**

I'm Mrs Lifestyles of the Bold and Courageous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs Oh Issa that Molly's fearless  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs Watch out people, better listen  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs She's grown up now, not a kid  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mrs Lifestyles of the Bold and Courageous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs Oh Issa that Molly's fearless  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs Watch out people, better listen  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs She's grown up now, not a kid  
(You want a piece of me?)

Oh yeah …  
You want a piece of me?  
Oh yeah …  
Oh yeah …

* * *

**And she finally updated.**

**It's been a while, hey? :3 I'm been having a serious case of writer's block, and re-writing Britney Spear's Piece of Me looked impossible, but I managed it. I can kinda imagine Homburg Molly singing this version of the song. Of course, as always, I ruined another song. XD Molly basically telling people what she thinks of herself and the issues of being treated as a kid and a Halfer. Can't so anything about the "Mrs" parts, though. Sorry. :)  
**

**Thanks to you all for the reviews, suggestions and faves. They're appreciated, and I've missed you all. :)**

**Next: it's Redd's turn again, as she sings her heart out to Pink's Raise Your Glass!**

**Requests and suggestions are welcome! :3**

**Seeya! ;)**


	6. Redd Heart: Raise Your Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that have or will appear in present/future chapters, but I do own some of the changed verses, bridges, choruses, etc.**

**The Looking Glass Wars Song Collection**

**Song #6 – Raise Your Glass**

**Sung by Redd Heart**

**Redd Heart:**

**V.1 **

Right, right, bring on the fight,  
They're gonna lose their heads tonight,  
What's the dealio?

I love it when it gets too much,  
Get ready now, 'cause here I come,  
Heads are gonna roll!

**Bridge**

Party crasher,  
A throne-snatcher,  
Call me up if you want all that.  
Don't be stupid, just get a clue,  
Why so serious?

**Chorus**

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways,  
All my followers,  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks!  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass!

**V.2**

Slam, slam, that's my plan,  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Knew you'd all just freak out (freak out already!).

Can't stop, see what I got,  
I could kill you all, right on the spot,  
That's so on right now (so *****n' on right now!).

**Bridge**

Party crasher,  
A throne-snatcher,  
Call me up if you want all that.  
Don't be stupid, just get a clue,  
Why so serious?

**Chorus**

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways,  
All my followers,  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks!  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass!

**V.3**

(Oh Issa, my glass is empty, how sad)

So if you're up to no good,  
And you're treated like a fool,  
You can join and let it go,  
We can always, we can always  
Party on our own …

**Chorus**

So raise your – OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways,  
All my followers,  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks!

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways,  
All my followers,  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks!

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass! (For me!)  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass! (Your Queen!)

* * *

**Heh heh, another song ruined by yours truly. XP I hope Pink doesn't mind, because I'm wrong for the right reasons. Why is it Redd gets to sing all the nice songs? Of course, Redd can pull off any Lady Gaga song if she wanted to. I hope you guys don't mind the fact that Redd sweared in the second verse (three guesses for what she said), and I'm sorry if I caused any offense.**

**Setting for this song? Alyss's party, of course! Well, as she and her Card army arrives, during the attack and the aftermath, after which everyone starts celebrating with their own party, and Redd gives a toast to the new queen - her, obviously. Better raise your glass, otherwise you'll lose your head like the person in the final chorus. I can imagine the song also being sung whilst giving that speech to her troops before they went to the palace, remember? She's persuading anybody who's up to no good to join her posse.**

**Next: it's time for Hatter Madigan (I'm not lying!) to croon, and what's better than Elton John's Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

**Seeya! ;)**


	7. HM: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that have or will appear in present/future chapters, but I do own some of the changed verses, bridges, choruses, etc.**

**The Looking Glass Wars Song Collection**

**Song #7 – Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

**Sung by Hatter Madigan**

**Hatter Madigan:**

**V.1:**

There's a calm surrender  
To all of my pain,  
But when I turn to look at you  
It all melts away.

An enchanted moment,  
And it sees me through.  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you.

**Chorus:**

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are ...  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far ...

And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest …  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best …

**V.2:**

Could have fallen for anyone,  
If only I had learned,  
That your heart had beat for me, and  
My heart beaten in return.

There are many reasons  
I opened my doors,  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours.

**Chorus:**

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are ...  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far ...

And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest …  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best …

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best …

* * *

**Another song – officially ruined. XP Apologies to Elton John and Tim Rice.**

**Who would have thought Hatter Madigan was a romantic, let alone a singer? Three guesses as to whom he's singing to and what he's singing about. :) It's pretty darn obvious, so I won't go explaining it.**

**Next: get your earplugs out, for it's time for Jack of Diamonds to have a go! The song? Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend, of course!**


End file.
